


Choices

by AugustStories



Series: Personal Writing Challenge October 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Decisions, Dorne, Drabble, Kingsguard, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Faced with a proposal from a friend, Arthur Dayne makes a different decision and changes history.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> To support my friend with her inktober challenge, I made myself a writing challenge so she wouldn't be handling prompt works on a daily basis alone. I will be posting all works that aren't based on original writing where you guys wouldn't understand the context, this is day two.

Arthur knew that it was his father when he heard steps crunching through the sand and then stepping up onto the rocks, and still he didn't take his eyes away from the sea and the ships in the distance that were heading towards the harbor. His father sat down next to him and left them in silence for a moment longer before he spoke up.

"Your brother told me you received a letter from the Prince," his father began and Arthur let his eyes fall close briefly, he kept his knees pulled up to his chest, arms hugging them. His bare feet were pressed to the warm stone, strands of hair being swept up into his face by the wind again and again. "Now, usually I wouldn't ask, you know that. It wasn't an official letter, it was clearly privately addressed to you, but Ari told me you got really closed off after reading it. And then you vanish in the middle of training, so naturally I am a little concerned and admittedly curious."

"It's not bad," Arthur tried to take the worry away from his father right away but his voice wasn't as convincing as it could be, he knew that. Rhaegar's letter had thrown him off so much, and what had shaken him even more was that he had known his answer so quickly. And it hadn't been what he had expected to think about that topic before, he had surprised himself with how much he had been sure about something for once, no hesitation, no triple thinking. "It's just..." He stopped, didn't know how to tell his father, Rhaegar's proposal was an honor and still...

"Is there something you want to tell me, son?" His father of course knew right away that his mind was battling with the words again, that he was scared to disappoint him with his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned to look at his father, eyes bluer than his own looked back at him, patient, understanding, waiting.   
"Rhaegar asked me to come back to King's Landing," Arthur started his explanation on why he had fled the castle over two hours ago at this point. His father's face gave a twitch, Arthur knew he had never been happy with letting Arthur become a companion to the Crown Prince, no matter how much his mother had emphasized the honor and prestige in it. Two years he had now been back in Dorne, in Starfall, since Rhaegar had come off age, and it had been time enough to have Arthur realize how much he had missed his home and his family.

Rhaegar had become a good friend but it had at no point distracted him from how wrong the capital and the Crownlands in general had felt.

"That all?"

"No," he shook his head and then rolled his shoulders, "he offered me to become his sworn sword until a place on the Kingsguard becomes available, which he believes will be sooner rather than later." His father's face didn't chance once the words were out but the look in his eyes did, Arthur could see that easily, how slight concern shifted to real worry. It only gave strength though to Arthur's decision, helped in setting his mind and heart at ease. "Pa, I know the Kingsguard is an incredible opportunity, made up of amazing knights. Hightower, Selmy, Prince Lewyn. So many great warriors to learn from but... I saw what their lives are like, Pa, I saw how people looked at them in awe but also so much fear and... that's just not me."

"A white cloak is a great honor on every knight, my son. It's been a very long time since a son of our house did, and Dawn has never seen one... That being said," his father corrected his own fake enthusiam, a small smile on his lips building. "You're right, a white cloak, that's not you. And I don't want to see you go, especially not to swear an oath that will prevent you from coming home ever again. The Kingsguard goes only to where the King goes, and Aerys has precious little reason to set foot in Dorne, let alone travel to a castle that one was home to his great-grandmother. It would be an honor, yes, but I don't want to lose my son."

Mountains fell from Arthur's shoulders and he dropped sideways until he could lean against his father who moved an arm around his shoulders.

"I felt awful when I could only think 'oh gods no' as I read Rhaegar's words," Arthur admitted and his father squeezed his shoulder. "The prestige it would bring to our house, my mind kept telling me. My heart was screaming no at the same time."  
"I do not want prestige for our house if it means I'm losing one of my children to a King I can't even fully stand behind. The Targaryens held our house in high regards until he took the throne, they saw Dorne as friends until he came along." Beric Dayne gritted his teeth when his rant was over, "King's Landing is turning toxic, son, Doran tells me nothing else lately. I don't want you there when you can do good here, when you can be happy here."

\--

So a seven and ten year old Arthur Dayne didn't choose to return to King's Landing and a good friend and instead chose to remain at home in Starfall.

\--

It didn't change history much.

Until the day a Prince rode up to a lonely watchtower in the Red Mountains of Dorne with two white cloaks and his new young bride at his side. He had first been introduced to the watchtower when he had visited an old friend who had been sworn in as the new Sword of the Morning. 

And it was said old friend who was standing in front of the watchtower entrance as Prince Rhaegar halted his horse in surprise.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm sad to see you," Arthur replied calmly and didn't loosen the hold he had on Dawn, even when Rhaegar swung himself down from his horse and Whent and Celtigar did the same. "I am giving you one chance to turn around and leave now, Rhaegar, and no one will come to any harm, because you were once my friend and contrary to you I hold that in respected regard. You are not welcome in Dorne any longer, and neither are the people with you." Arthur didn't look at the girl still sitting on her horse, he felt only pity for her beyond the anger curdling his blood, but he looked at the white knights on either side of their Prince.

How had he ever deemed this honorable if they did something like this...

Stealing away a girl in the middle of the night? Helping their Prince betray his wife and children?

"And what will you do if I don't? Do you really think you can move against three at once?" Rhaegar arrogantly demanded, one eyebrow raised, there was nothing left of the boy who had once befriended Arthur so easily. "Come on, Arthur, not even you are that good." Arthur patiently raised his left hand, snapped his fingers once and then watched how Whent and Celtigar spun around with swords drawn as the men in Dayne, Blackwood and Martell armor appeared from behind the sand dunes all around.

"Last warning, Rhaegar."

\--

In another life, Rhaegar would have never raised a sword against his best friend but Arthur Dayne had never become that best friend and trusted companion in this life for him, and so he did. He paid the price when he and his men were cut down by the men that Prince Doran had sent out to apprehend his traitorous goodbrother, led by Ser Arthur Dayne himself.

In another life, there would be a child born at a watchtower that would have gotten a name, a lie would be formed and a whole different future would be spun for the Seven Kingdoms. But there never was a child in this life, Lady Lyanna was brought to Storm's End and married to Robert Baratheon without any part of her disappointed family present.

In another life, a Princess would be killed in her chambers and two innocent little children were butchered in the Red Keep in King's Landing because Tywin Lannister saw that as the means to end a war that had already been over. In this life, Princess Elia lost her husband as well but she mourned it while accepting the crown of Regency for her infant son as Tywin Lannister knelt in the throne room.

In another life, Arthur Dayne found his life ended too early in his homeland, defending his Prince's only remaining child. With one decision made different, he lived a long and happy life protecting his family and Dorne as King Aegon VI ascended to the throne and ruled Westeros better than his father could have ever done.

One small decision made different and Dorne was certainly happier all around.


End file.
